Chad Dylan Cooper's Nightmare Returns
by SexiLexiReturns
Summary: Chad JUST finished telling Sonny the story of why he became so mean. And the GIRL that caused it all decided to come back...Oh joy. r&r please.
1. Chapter 1

**BOLD**: reality (Chad's telling a story)

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, or the JB song title I snuck in here. Can you find it?**

---

**"Chad," she said queitly. "How did you get to be so mean?"**

**I sighed. "It's a long story."**

**She smiled. "We have time."**

**I shrugged. "Okay**..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Hi, I'm Hannah," she said with a smile. Hannah was gorgeous. She had pretty blond hair that hit her waist, and a dashing white smile.

"Uh... I'm Chad. Do you know where the Mackenzie Falls auditions are being held?"

She tilted her head and laughed. "Sure, follow me."

**Well, Sonshine. After I completely **_**nailed**_** the part, she came up to me all flirty.**

**"Wait, Wait!" Sonny interrupted. "It was your first day in Hollywood and girls were **_**already**_** all over you?"**

**"Yup."**

**"Well, that explains the ego."**

**"Wow, Sonny, thanks."**

**"Anytime."**

"Hey, so Chad. You got the part...right?"

I was confused why she would say right at the end, but I shook it off. "Yeah."

"Good. We should hang out sometime," she smiled.

She was _really_pretty, and she was asking me out. I was amazed. No one ever asked me out. I was not the most popular boy back in Detroit.

She handed me her phone number on a pink piece of paper with some kind of perfume on it. I don't know I guess she carried it around with her or something. She then continued to slide on humongous black shades and walk away.

When I got home I texted her. She gave me her address and said to pick her up for Starbucks at eight. I sort of felt like her slave, but if being a slave meant I got to have a pretty girlfriend...so be it. I didn't care.

It was a eight and I picked her up. She had on a Burberry scarf skinny jeans and a loose white tee. It was really simple, but nice, I guess.

"Chad!" she sang, getting into my Lexus.

"Hey, Hannah," I said, quietly.

"Drive, Chad. God."

**"And you **_**still**_** drove her?" Sonny asked, astonished.**

**"She was pretty, I was young."**

**"How young?"**

**"Fifteen."**

I started to drive and she was chewing gum like a cow, and it was starting to get on my last nerve. I wanted to just take the gum out of her mouth, but I wanted to be polite about it.

"Hannah can you spit your gum out?'

"Why?"

"It's bothering me."

She then continued to pop in another piece of gum and smile at me rudely. I wanted to _punch_ her, but then she said something that made me not.

"Baby, we are here."

Baby? _Baby? _I've known the blue eyed blond for about... 7 hours, but I was flattered of course. I had a major "crush."

"Hi Chuck!" she said, walking into the store.

I mean this girl knew how to get _around._ She knew the guys at Starbucks, all the costumers, and the little lonely boy with zits on his forehead sitting outside.

"The usual Miss Noyce?" he said, immediately snapping out of his bored posture.

"Yes, and something for Chad...."

I looked at the fresh-cut man and said clearly, "Black coffee."

He handed Hannah something that was in the same cup as mine, but I assumed it was different.

"Chad, pay for me." It wasn't a request, it was an order.

I took out a couple of bucks and looked at her drink. "What is that?"

"A vanilla latee." (A/N it won't let me put la-tay's right spelling)

"Chad give me a sip of yours." Again, a pure order.

"Ewe," she said, spitting the drink all over me. She looked at me in disgust. "Chad, your shirt is a mess. Ewe." I frowned at her. She was the one that got it a mess in the first place.

"Ugh, you look nasty, let's leave." I looked at her in disbelief. I shrugged and followed her to my car.

"You want me to take you home?" I asked her.

"No." She said it like I was stupid or something. "I want you to take me bowling."

**"You don't understand, Sonny. It was just so hard to say no to her. All her words were like demands being thrown at me."**

**Sonny frowned. "This is a sad story."**

**I laughed. "Don't worry, it has a happy ending."**

We got to the bowling alley and she was _all_over me., but it was an act. Every time a camera would flash at the "newbie and the supermodel." Did I mention she was a supermodel? Yeah, she was. Not very known though. A nobody-model... Make sense? She would kiss me and make me come up with her while she bowled. I had a feeling she was a video girl, but I just liked her. A lot.

At the end of the night she popped in another piece of gum, and walked to my car. "Hurry up!" she screeched.

I ran to my car and opened the door for her. She smiled and got in. I drove to her house and dropped her off. "Thanks newb, I had a great time tonight. We should do it again sometime.

I went from being baby to newbie, but I told myself I was going to earn that baby, weither I liked it or not.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Okay! The end of this chapter!! It's short, but I'm experimenting. **

**See the button that says "review?". Yeah well if you don't click it my aliens will invade your planet**

**But please...don't feel pressured(:**


	2. Worst Of Both Worlds

**Eight reviews!!! I love you guys 3!**

**Disclaimer: I totally like love you guys. I don't own SWAC or Victoria's Secret. BTW I'm kinda pushing K+ with a few choice things xD but o well**

**special thanks to **fabfriend7

Reese Blodhgarm(Yours I really loved) hannahpie45 Demi-Fan-Channy(thanks for always being supporitve) bcargill9 Harryfan94 hannahpie45 Demi-Fan-Channy SterlingIsMyKnight alexrussorules JesicaJinx bcargill9 Bhavana331( your like my fan-fic idol :D) colourfuldaze Demi-Fan-Channy SterlingIsMyKnight

Caitlyn Herondale bcargill9 SparkleInTheSun nameuscool

**(name put twice(3) if reviewed for both(all) of stories) for reviewing ANY of my stories!! ALSO a big shout out to everyone who author alerted/favorited or story alert/favorited.**

**It means a lot to a newbie **_**TRUST ME.**_

_**When I type in bold it's Sonny and Chad in reality. During Chad's amazing story ha**_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**"Are you gonna finish it or just stare at the sky," Sonny said, annoyed.**

**"I'm going to finish it."**

So about a week passed of these date-like things. It usualy went down like she would be all over me for press and ticked-off to me in the car. One night she flat out said, "Chad your my new boyfriend." I didn't say no, but I sure as heck didn't say yes. You can't really say anything to Hannah. You just sit there...helpless.

One night we were at my apartment and she started like-- hard core making out with me. It was awkward and weird, but hey, I'm a guy. Little did I know that she was taking pictures of it wither her phone. Yupp. All over the news the next day. It was _terrible._ Then I got a new repuation, like Miley Cyrus did.

**"Oh my gosh!" Sonny gasped. "You don't like Miley Cyrus???"**

**I looked at her up and down. "Uh. No."**

**"**_**Rude."**_

Anyways, so I had to go to multiple interviews, almost got fired from Mackenzie Falls, and had to wear this itchy wig because of Hannah. This was like #1 _huge_ news. I didn't really understand why, but it was, and it was _blown _out of porportion like you wouldn't believe. Intamacy rumors were going around and such. She was becoming pretty famous.

"Chad, put your arm around my waist," she sneered one night.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and felt the flashes burn my eyes. It wasn't fair.

We got back to my house and we got in an argument.

"Chad, I want to sleep here tonight."

"You can't. I'm having friends over."

"Let me re-phrase that... Chad I'm sleeping over at your house."

"You can't and you _aren't__**. **_Goodbye, Hannah."

"No! I am staying here. So suck it up and un-invite them."

"Uh, no. I'm not that rude... Now get out of my house before I throw you out."

"Yeah, like you'd do that."

I pushed her towards the door and shut it and locked it on her. I think she was in such disbelie that she didn't say anything forever. Then she called me, and she said...

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you will never find a girl as pretty or as lovely as I. You are going to regret the day you ever did this. None of your friends will ever really love you, Chaddy. This isn't your hometown, this is mine. Here, I rule the streets, so take your preppy little Falls uniform and shove it up your butt. Oh, and by the way, sweetie? _Welcome to Hollywood."_

I immediatley hung up on her. There was such...coldness, but such truth it scared me.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**(A/N the story is over this is back to "real life")**

Sonny looked at me in disbelief. "How the _heck _did that story have a happy ending?"

"Because your here."

"Really?"

"No."

"Well, gee, Chad! Then how did it have one?"

"Because she left. I haven't seen her since."

Sonny looked back at the Condor Studios building and frowned. We had been out here for a while. "We better get going..." I sighed, she was right of course, but I wish she wasn't. Little did Sonny know she was just a plus to my happy ending.

I walked to the Mackenzie Falls studios and just sat in my dressing room. This wasn't how it was supossed to happen, was it? No, I decided, no it wasn't. Hannah messed up my love-life. Right now I should be outsitting sipping milkshakes with Sonny because I'm such a nice guy. That's how my family sees me, and that's how my best friend Mark **(A/N Since him and Zac Effron are best friends in real life, I used Zac's teenager name in 17 again. They were also best friends/son-dad in that movie) **saw me, too.

That's how Sonny was supposed to see me, as the loving, caring guy I am...or not.

"Chad we have a new charactor and she is staying," Portlyn said, barging into my dressing room.

"Otherwise, it would be called a _guest star_ Portlyn." Sometimes, this girl was dumber than the dumbest, even dumber that _Blondie_ chick Sonny hangs out with. Portlyn was sweet though. I took her to coffee once... not so good.

"She used to be a model with like modeling and stuff."

"I believe that's what modeling is."

"Yeah, but like she did it for Victoria's Secret. What is Victoria's Secret anyways, is she like an acholholic? But she seems like your type."

"I'm pretty sure it's just the name of the store." Then I tensed up, a model? Please, there are plently models in the world. I don't even think she modeled anymore, I think she hosted some how _So you think you can model _or something like that. She wasn't even an actress, it wasn't possible.

"Come on, Chaddy! Let's meet her!!" Portlyn whiner. Chaddy? _Great._

"Fine, fine. I'm _coming_."

I saw a pretty brunette picking at her nails, she looked up at me. Green eyes. No Hannah.

"Hey, your Chad."

"Yeah I'm Chad."

"My name is Bethany, I'll be guest starring on about 10 or 12 Mackenzie Falls episodes."

She was pretty and really tall, but she wasn't the _new new_ girl.

"Portlyn, where is the other girl?"

"I'm not...sure."

"Well, _Bethany_," Portlyn sneered. "Doesn't even like lipgloss."

I looked and her, and she didn't have any make-up. She still looked really pretty though. "Bethany, I'll show you around."

She perked up, "Sure."

We walked into the cafeteria and Sonny walked up to me. "Who's this?" Her voice was filled with venom.

"I'm Bethany," she smiled.

Sonny immediatley turned perky, and she took Bethany's arm and whispered something in her ear. "Sure that sounds fun!"

Sonny flashed her eyes over at me than back at Bethany. "Kay, my house at eight, and Tawni will be there, too."

Sonny walked back to her very random (pun intended) table and I gave a questioning look to Bethany.

"I can't believe I just got invited to my first sleepover." Wait? First? How old was this girl, seventeen? She's never been to a sleepover?

"First?" I questioned.

"Oh, I was never really liked back home."

"Oh, I see."

"I have to go," she mumbled.

H/B POV

I walked into the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror "Ugh these contacts are killing me!"

I took them out and looked at my blue eyes in the mirror. I knew my blond hair would be underneath the brown wig. I was Hannah not Bethany. I was revenge. I was jealousy. I was also sick of using a baby sweet voice for Bethany. I was planning to ruin Sonny's little sleepover. I took off my wig and stepped outside. I was also planning to fall in love with Chad, again. I made too many mistakes, but now that I was taken off, I could love him for real.

I shoved the wig in my purse and walked over to Chad.

"Hi baby."

I saw him slowly turn around and the scared look that got in his eyes when he saw me.

"_**HANNAH!?!?!"**_

Kodac moment right there.

I saw little Son-bitch stand up too, making her chair fall over. I guess she heard the story, too. Sonny ran over to Chad's side and grabbed his arm. Chad looked back over at her, sadness in his eyes.

"Hannah, what are you doing here?" His words were like really sharp knives, attempting to hit my black heart, but missing terribly.

"Oh, just shooting for Mack Falls. How about you?"

Sonny leaned furthermore into Chad, like trying to preotect him or something.

"No, Bethany is." Ha, he didn't believe me.

"Bethany _is,_ but I refuse to be in any scenes with the happy ball of pukeshine." This seemed to really get to Sonny because she walked away.

"Look what you've done," he spat.

I smiled. "I know what I've done _baby_. I made your girl go away."

"She is my girl--but I mean a-a-as a friend."

Good. Chad was single. Time for Bethany to rein in.

"Whatever."

**I don't like writing long chapters**

**:O**

**sorry**

**but my new username thing**

**"Sexi Lexi"**

**is a joke between me and my friend**

**It's not a thing everyone calls me**

**;)**

**because im not sexy**

**therefore, the joke**

**REVIEW PLEASE(:**


End file.
